Ron's Curiosity
by Nordellikl
Summary: Ron's curios about a present Harry has received. Rated T for language and death. No Pairings


I do not earn any money from this and the Harry Potter universe is JK Rowlings

AN My wife writes fan fiction and was complaining of a two week writers block for a story she was writing. I asked how hard could it be. So, she put me to a challenge. Please review and prove her wrong.

Ron's Curiosity

Everyone in the Great Hall were very excited as the Christmas meal was about to be presented, Harry was telling Ron about the new paper weight that his Uncle had sent him. "I don't know what I will do with the thing, it is so heavy that it will damage the parchments if I use it" explained Harry.

Ron was getting very curious about what the paperweight looked like, but Harry kept telling Ron that it wasn't anything of interest because it came from his uncle.

Ron was upset about his gift from his mum because it was another knit sweater that didn't fit just like last year and he was looking for a trade and Harry sounded like the perfect candidate. "Harry" said Ron "How about a trade? I will let you have the new sweater that I got for your paperweight."

"No, Ron." replied Harry "It is from my uncle and you know that anything he sends will either hurt you or cost you dearly in the end. I am going to throw it away tomorrow so for now, it is out of sight"

"Harry" said Ron "Since you are throwing it out, how about you letting me at least see it. I might want it".

"Ron, I said no. I know that it will only get us into trouble, so forget about that piece of junk." replied Harry.

Just then the greatest feast ever appeared before everyone and all talking was over as everyone's mouths were stuffed with chicken, beef, and sweet breads. As the meal was coming to a conclusion, goblets full of a clear, odorless, mildly sweet liquid was placed in front of all fourth year students. Ron unable to control himself asked anyone that was in ear shot "What is this stuff and what are we suppose to do with it?".

The Headmaster arose and declared that it was celebration time. Due to Professor Snape winning the Wizards potion contest and the liquid in front of the fourth years was Star Water, the winning potion and was to be drank immediately.

As the last cup was empted Professor Snape informed the fourth year students that their final exam was to duplicate the potion, also the potion was so strong that everyone should proceed to bed, because a side effect was 12 hours of sleep.

As Ron was going thru the halls to his bedroom, he was getting madder and madder because he wanted to stay up and see Mars and Saturn align and finish the last step of his enchancement potion. "Everything is against me, a bad gift, having to go to bed, Harry not letting me see his paperweight, I am ready to blast this place to pieces." grumbled Ron.

As Ron entered his and Harry's sleeping quarters he noticed that Harry wasn't around and figured why not just take a peek at the paperweight. Ron went thru Harry's desk and couldn't find the weight anywhere, so he decided to search under Harry's bed, and there was a strange object.

As Ron pulled out the object a peace of paper fell off and it said Happy Christmas. So this was the paperweight that Harry got. It was strange looking it had ivory on it and it was bent and made of metal. Could it be a different kind of wand? Ron was thinking.

It was very heavy as Ron picked it up about seven pounds and had a hole in the front and another four holes he could see half way down the object, two holes on each side. " This is weird and strange. I have never seen anything like this before, wonder what is down the holes" thought Ron to himself.

He then proceeded to shove his wand down the hole and it stopped about half way down and seemed to have something stuck inside the hole. Ron shook and banged the paperweight but what ever was in the hole was stuck and wouldn't move. Then Ron noticed that the other four holes also had something stuck in them. Whatever it was had a rounded shape and was probable causing the paperweight to weigh so much.

Ron then used every spell he could think of to remove whatever was plugging up the holes but nothing was working. So he put the paperweight up to his eye to see if he could get a better look at the object and as he was looking. his finger found a lever and he pushed the lever on the paperweight and Ron saw a large flash and heard what sounded like thunder.

The next day, Harry was the leader of a party made up of six people holding a large container; three on one side and three on the others side Harry was heard muttering to himself I told Ron that paperweight would cost him dearly.

The cries were getting louder and louder the closer they got to the hole that Ron, minus the back of his head, was going to be placed in.

Nordellikl


End file.
